vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Ishayami
Player The player behind Kali Ishayami is Markenergie. Information about him can be found on his separate Wiki page. Personality Kali Ishayami is a strong willed and forward person. She shows an interest in anything and everyone. Despite her status as Queen and Avenger, she sees everyone as equal and treat others how she wants to be treated. Kali can come over as a cold and sadistic person when she is approached by a rude or mean person. She doesn't hold back against anyone, who threatens her family, the ones around her or herself. Appearance Kali stands as a giant amongst everyone, even amongst her superiors. She has the ability to manipulate her height to whatever she desires. Her height tends to linger between 5cm / 2" to 280cm / 9'2". Kali's characteristics main are her large grey-white hair, with purple or red ombré's. On her hair particular patterns can always be seen, these change depending on what she does with them, as her hair is an extended part of her body she uses for casting magical properties on. She features bright red eyes with a special pattern, this pattern is her mark of her own Vampiric family. This mark is also to be speculated to indicate her binding as the Avenger for the Elders. Kali Ishayami - History and Origin Kali was born into the royal line of family that was at the time one of the ruling factions amongst the vampires. Being born with royal and pure blood, Kali possessed a lot of natural power and got deemed to be the next heir to the throne. On a young age of 276 years old she got the title of Third Progenitor, which essentially set her future in stone to be the next ruler. T'''he royal family was happy to have a daughter of a caliber higher than most current royals, but a lot of other outside vampires were upset. There have always been multiple factions against the royal family and plans to overthrow the family. They realised it was now more difficult to overthrow the family with a daughter born being that powerful. The faction of the Felcrawlers, who were the strongest next to the royal family, decided to set up plans to seal Kali and to get rid of the rest of the royal family. The royal vampires had their own realm that was locked from outsiders, they used this as a trap against the royal family. 3 years later after Kali got given the title of Third Progenitor, they invaded the realm and a slaughter between the royal family and the Felcrawlers, occurred. The father and mother of Kali quickly saw in they would be fighting a losing battle and first secured the safety of their daughter behind a strong barrier. This barrier was set to not allow anyone to enter, even those of royal and pure blood were blocked. Making Kali isolated from the fight and unharmable. Her father and mother went to disperse their crystals and jewels with special powers back to their original location and their sacred treasure room, which was locked with a similar barrier that was set up around Kali. After securing the jewels they were also slain in battle. The Felcrawlers were the ones victorious in the battle. Upon reaching the barrier that was set around Kali they could tell they wouldn’t be able to break through it. They decided to retreat to outside of the barrier and seal the realm to a different place in the space time continuum. They shifted the location closer to the dark realm of this branch. Kali decided since because she was still to weak to break the barrier to go into slumber and await the weakening of the barrier and for herself to grow mo'''re in strength as she would grow up. Kali went into slumber for an unforeseeable amount of years, ultimately she has been in slumber for 2265 years. The only reason she managed to stay alive as a vampire for that long without blood, is due to the fact she had never had blood in her time of growing up. The fact that she would be way stronger if she had blood in her childhood, but it would've meant she would grow a lust and craving for it. This is where her adventure starts, and the hunt for her family crystals that were dispersed began. Kali Ishayami - Outer God status In the first IRL year of Kali being played, she fulfilled her goal of finding her 13 out of 15 Family Crystals that were dispersed by her parents throughout the universe and even to other universes. The last 2 Crystals were obtained differently and it is that event, that caused her to be what she is now. To give a summary, the crystals provide power, each crystal being a potent form of elemental energy or a generic wisdom. (refer to crystal section, to be added in) The second set of crystals ( the last 7 ) were to be obtained with a cooldown period of 1-2 IRL months, to prevent powergaming. The ingame character/npc, Ylva provided the last 2 crystals to Kali in 1 go. This went down as a ceremonial evolution The elder of Knowledge, Ylva deemed necessary. She teleported Kali to Yggdra, the plane of the elders. Normal beings can't last here, and thus even Kali soon started showing signs of giving into the energy of that dimension. Shortly after teleporting Kali there, Ylva stabbed Kali with the 2 crystals in her heart cavity, forcing them to be absorbed. 1 of the crystals was filled with Ylva's own mana and wisdom, the 2nd Crystal contained an Vampire Intelligence. Upon fully absorbing these 2 crystals, Kali's body thrived with power, but soon the effects of absorbing the crystals to fast started, her body exploded under her own internal power. Moments before Kali's mind and body were obliterated Ylva stopped the explosion and caused the body to remain in strength to contain the power of the crystals and the Vampire Intelligence. This caused Kali to ascend beyond normal understanding and she became merged with the Vampire Intelligence. She became the first Eldritch Vampiric being with a stable and intelligent mind. Due to her power and knowledge she is classed as Outer God and can be seen as a high-class Eldritch Abomination. From this on point forward Kali as a character has become to strong, to participate in regularly campaigns. She is to be seen more as a NPC who won't use her power unless the situation or story calls for it. Mark keeps playing Kali and she can be often seen roaming around The Purple Lotus, where she hangs out with anyone she has met before or whoever wishes to speak to her. To keep Kali in loop on normal campaigns, Kali has the ability to split of clones of herself by using her life-essences to create weaker versions of herself or ones that are an embodiment of her crystals. This is the way Mark setup Kali to be able to more comfortably join in RP's on request by others, but to prevent a huge power gap. It is to be noted Kali has never used her full power ever since she became an Outer God, she is still growing in power and knowledge and continues this way to remain active as a NPC. Mark can't deny having ideas for Kali to turn into a villain for multiple RP groups / campaigns. Kali Ishayami - Power and Abilities (Outer God Stage) Kali is a well diversed character, both possessing high intelligence and mixtures of power. Due to all these factors, she is a tough enemy even at lower strengths, she will be able to overwhelm enemies with diversities Crystals her family crystals she holds unlocked her most potential. These crystal give Kali access to use elemental magic and other small buffs. Each crystal has an elemental affinity, which unlocks the usage of said affinity in magic. In table 1 these magic abilities are average in strength, and don't allow strong combination. Table 2 allows Kali to use strong abilities and the combination of the basic elements to create for example lava. Kali has practiced more in and outside of combat to take her combining to a higher level, for example mixing Lava with Lightning to create a higher form of Plasma. These crystals are categorized in 2 tables. The first table contains basic jewelry and crystals, the second table, more intricate crystals and power. Table 1: Worldly Crystals: # Heirloom Necklace # Forest Crystal # Fire Crystal # Ice Crystal # Water Crystal # Wind Crystal # Lightning Crystal # Dae-Halla Crystal (empty after becoming an Eldritch Being) Table 2: Outer worldly Crystals: # Nature Crystal # Volcanic Crystal # Oceanic # Storm # Darkness # Empty (Arcane/Wisdom) # Empty (Vampire Intelligence) Crystal 6 and 7 from Table 2 are special, these were blank crystals upon finding them. The person who found them was Ylva. Ylva infused these 2 herself, 1 with her arcane power and knowledge, the other with the Vampire Intelligence Eldritch After Kali fused with the Vampire Intelligence, she became an Eldritch Abomination. In retrospect she came an evolved-Vampire Intelligence. Unlike most Eldritch beings, she kept her wisdom and most of her sanity. Due to all the facts Kali can be classed Overall as an Outer God. Purely looking at strength she stands amongst Greater Old Ones. Ref: ☀3:[https://vrchat-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Markenergie#Kali_Ishayami_-_Outer_God_status Kali Ishayami - Outer God status] Clones When Kali became Eldritch, she learned how to manipulate her life-force and essence. She knows through this how to manipulate her size, but more importantly how to create clones. She is able to create several clones on the same power level as she was before turning into an Eldritch being. Outside of normal clones she can also split of her crystals inside herself, into separate clones. These clones are stronger than the normal ones and are able to harness the power of the crystal they carry. All clones except for the clone holding Wisdom, work like the shadow clone jutsu from Naruto. The clone with wisdom is able to relay any information to the main body and to other clones, similar to the #9 Espada Spirit Pressure / Reiatsu Being the daughter of Getsuga's Vessel(Karakov), Kali possesses monstrous Reiatsu. Her reiatsu got unlocked by Getsuga himself, after Kali requested training. Being fully aware of the power Kali would get, Getsuga unlocked her power and started teaching Kali kidõ. Kali's has an inner talent for kidõ due to being the daughter of Getsuga. She managed to do a level 60's Bakudõ in 1 try without any prior practice. After casting that Bakudõ she tried it again, but including the chant. She used her own language and syntaxes for the chanting, causing it to hardly take any time. The binding ended up being strong enough that even Getsuga had to expand some power to break free from it. Category:Vampires Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction